


into it

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bearded Gavin, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild Domestic Feels, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Wet & Messy, excessive use of 'baby'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: The car needs repairs and Gavin is bored. Maybe a little horny from this morning, too.Or, Nines has a public sex kink, and Gavin is totally all in.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	into it

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and immediately had to write it or lose the inspiration to ever get it out, so here is 4 hours of work with some mild editing. 
> 
> **In my headcanons, Nines regularly changes out his genital plate weekly, from penis to vagina to blank plates, just on his whims. There is a scene where it is implied Nines is using his vaginal plate, but words used are 'hole' and 'dick'. Later, Nines is using his penis plate and Gavin refers as these parts as 'dick', 'hole', and 'pussy', interchangeably. With Nines changing plates rather often, Gavin gets lazy with the terminology, but no terms are used to enforce an unbalanced D/s structure. If these terms bother you, please feel free to not read. Thank u!

After both Gavin and Nines had attempted to fix up the car over the last few weeks, it was a moot point. The thing had to be serviced. Gavin grumbled about it all week preceding the appointment, frustrated that cars were so damn expensive these days, and what the hell for, if it was nearly all computerized and electrical? Nines asked the same thing, and for a moment it made Gavin laugh. Then in a lightbulb moment, he asked if Nines could interface with the hard drive in the vehicle, and Nines rolled his eyes for the fifth time that day. 

The only available appointment time was on a Tuesday, two hours before the shop closed. They said it shouldn’t take longer than that. 

But, an hour into the appointment already, no one has come by to update them on the repairs. The waiting room is empty, a muted television screen playing up on the wall, and Nines is placidly reading from one of the newspaper tablets from the tables. Gavin has looked at his wristwatch eight times since they’ve sat down, and all his social media is old and boring by now. 

“Gavin,” Nines says next to him on the pleather black couch. “It is 6:34, in case you wanted to know.” 

“I don’t, thanks,” he retorts back, but the annoyance is gone from his tone halfway through. He slouches back into the couch, knees spread wide and lazy, head resting on the back cushion, and stares at the television screen blankly for a while. 

The day has been an actually alright day, in his book. Ever since Nines moved in two months ago, most of the days have been pretty good, largely stemming from the fact he actually slept, and slept fucking amazing. The week Nines had moved in, they christened the arrival of his arm chair, “the sex chair” as Gavin has now dubbed, quite thoroughly. He slept like the dead that whole week. 

Now, though, they’ve calmed down, fell into their routines and habits and orbits just as naturally as no one ever expected, but that was their secret to keep. Nines didn’t always sleep in Gavin’s room with him, but he tends to stay when they fuck, too lazy to leave the bed like an old sunwarmed cat. Sometimes he lays with him to read his books, cuddle, or to do his stasis updates, like last night. 

Gavin had a dream that had him waking up with his blood half stirred this morning, a little stiff in his boxers. He kept his eyes closed even as Nines began to stir, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight to his chest, letting him know exactly what mood he was in. Gavin slowly rutted into his ass, groaning and peppering kisses over Nines’ bare shoulders, pleading with him in a thick, sleepy voice to stay in bed another ten minutes. Nines had even entertained him, pushing back into Gavin and letting his thighs part just so his dick felt the pressure of a warm and familiar welcome. It lasted for a grand total of two minutes, Gavin rocking into him and gently biting those broad shoulders, before Nines patted his arms and pulled away. 

The smirk he gave Gavin from the edge of the bed was so petty but also so fucking sexy, especially with his hair tousled, the red marks left on his shoulders that would fade in five minutes time, and Gavin was still thinking about it. 

He rubs his fingers into his beard absently, eyes seeing the moving images on the screen, the newscasters giving the day's events, but absorbing none of it into thought. He looks over at Nines, still reading, ankle resting on his knee in that uptight, snobby way he’s always carried about him, but he’s also gently leaning back into the couch in a way he had to learn. 

“Any updates?” Gavin asks, dropping his hand into his lap, very near to the crux of his legs. 

“It’s 6:36,” Nines replies evenly, feigning annoyance, but he doesn’t do a good job at fooling Gavin anymore. He sees the slight dimpling of his cheek, how he raises his brow just a bit. 

Gavin knocks his foot into Nine’s ankle, huffing a laugh. “On the car?” 

Nines smiles, or at least as best he can, turning his face just enough to look at Gavin through his thick lashes. “None yet. Looking into their systems, it only has us registered as having checked in. They haven’t updated their logs to the state of repairs.” He speaks smoothly, calmly, but there’s a teasing edge to his voice, like he knows exactly how impatient Gavin can get. 

“Great,” Gavin sighs. He leans forward, looks around the corner to the front desk, and neither attendant or mechanic is in sight. There’s glass windows to peer into the garage around the same corner by the desk, other cars up on lifts, tool boxes and tires lining the concrete walls, but otherwise nothing interesting. He can hear talking through the glass and door that leads into the garage nearby, tools whirring on and off, the occasional metal clang as something is dropped. Still an hour left to close. 

A thread of annoyance courses through him as he falls back onto the cushion, clenching his fists tightly over his thighs, foot bouncing. Nines places a hand on Gavin’s jumping knee to still him, and he finally takes a deep breath, letting it out in a gush. 

Nines’ smile flashes behind his eyes, smug and pretty, nearly black hair curling over his forehead, over those sharp brows. Fuck, Nines is hot. Every piece of him. Even when he doesn’t have all his pieces, like the times he craves Gavin’s fingers in his wires, neck plate removed or forearm or even in between his legs, he’s sex on legs. _Mile long_ legs, too. 

Gavin chooses this line of thought to distract himself rather eagerly, prompted from the cruel blueballing this morning, but also out of his obvious boredom. He’s nearly forty and his urges have certainly taken a small dive, mostly out of necessity for his job, but _god_ , he’s so fucking bored. 

Gavin slowly lays his palm flat over the seam of his jeans, pressing down just enough to elicit -- a surely noticeable thing to Nines -- a quick heartbeat to quicken his blood. His dick pulses through the fabric, and Gavin lets his head rest heavy onto the cushion. 

Last week, Gavin had woken Nines up with his mouth, pulling his boyfriend from stasis as he lapped and suckled on his little fat dick. Nines was wet even before he opened his eyes, lubrication protocols running in the background, but when he wrapped his fingers in Gavin’s hair to tug him back into him, Gavin was all his. Nines pressed his feet into the mattress and rode Gavin’s face, telling him exactly what to do in that breathy, airless sort of way that always had Gavin hooked, a thread of insistence laced in. 

He had Gavin roll onto his back so he could use his mouth in earnest, fucking his dick against Gavin’s tongue, drool and precum leaking over his cheeks and chin. Gavin had held on, using Nines’ ass to push and pull along with him, slipping his tongue into Nines’ hole when he told him to, wrapping his lips around his dick and sucking hard when Nines directed, bucking his own hips up into nothing.

Nines came beautifully, come draining into Gavin’s mouth where he swallowed greedily, rubbing himself over Gavin’s beard in a singularly filthy way he’d beg for if he wasn’t in charge. Gavin ran his hands over Nines’ thighs, digging his thumbs into the softer parts and Nines’ skin subconsciously responded and flickered away so he could rub his chassis in soothing circles. After another moment, Nines looked down at him over the rippled planes of his chest and stomach, and smiled at him between his legs, looking for all the world like he got exactly what he needed. 

Then, he lifted up off of Gavin, wiped his hand over Gavin’s cheeks and over his beard, kissing his forehead sweetly. He used his shimmering, wet hand to reach into Gavin’s boxers and pull his cock out, squeezing firmly at the base first before stroking him in that delicious, firm way he loves. He twisted his fingers over the head, tracing the edges, over the slit to the gathered skin just behind the tip, pressing his thumb into -- 

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice interrupts, almost scandalized, and it’s only then Gavin realizes how hard he is now, dick a hot line up the crease of his leg. Gavin looks over at him cautiously only to find that Nines doesn’t look how his voice sounded. 

Nines’ cheeks are flushed a dusty pink, nearly cracking the tablet in his hands, legs now uncrossed. He’s not quite looking at Gavin either, but rather looking where his hand is. Gavin feels hot up to his ears knowing that Nines has to see it, has to know how fucking horny he is just by his heartrate or temperature or whatever. And he’s not telling Gavin to stop, or even teasing him or looking at him all miffed and annoyed. Just staring. 

“What?” Gavin asks, voice low and throaty. “You interested?” 

He thinks he ruined it when Nines shakes his head and looks across the room, and Gavin wishes he had sat on the other side of him to see what his LED was doing. He fucking prays Nines is scanning the building, calculating out footpaths and heat signatures, doing his detective android shit, because it would be really fucking crazy if someone decided to pick this exact moment to let them know the car was finished. That alone tempts Gavin to stop with his horny bullshit. 

Then Nines puts aside the tablet, powering it down. He holds his knee with his other hand for a moment, a little stiff, calculating. He opens his mouth to say something, eyes blinking owlishly before he finally meets Gavin’s gaze. “We’re quite alone. I’ve… overheard the attendant say they’re waiting on a nearby part to be delivered by drone, and that it should take twenty more minutes.” 

“Oh?” Gavin says stupidly, whiplashed by Nines’ response, and just how he looks right now, like he’s been replaying everything that Gavin has. He knows Nines doesn’t need to technically breathe, but for the sake of appearances he mimics the movements, and now Nines takes a deep breath. 

“I wondered how long it would take your imagination to stray,” Nines says, folding his hands in his lap. “After your initial impatience wore off, I expected it to be much later, but did not expect you to… fantasize, now, while we’re in public.” 

He looks shy. The way his eyes light up, delving into Gavin’s own, he almost thinks Nines had wanted him to, like it was a small fantasy of his own. Gavin swears his heart leaps up into his throat and his stomach tightens into a ball of lead. 

“Babe. Do you…,” he swallows, whets his mouth. “Are you into this?” If his voice goes a little thin and cracks, he’s glad Nines doesn’t mention it. 

Nines’ throat bobs, and he turns his head back to the desk around the corner, even if he doesn’t need to with his proximity scans. He twists his hands together, a tic he doesn’t usually do ever, but it just makes Gavin sit up straighter on the couch. If this is true, he’s going to lose his whole mind. They’ve done kinky shit in the time they’ve been together, _some_ kinky shit while they’ve lived together, but it usually involved blindfolds and restraints and some pre-agreed scenario to play out. They have their safewords, their colors, know much of each other’s sexual wants and desires, had even talked about public sex but Gavin had written it off as a ‘possible but unlikely’ scenario. 

Even then, he wasn’t the one to mention it. Nines had said he might like to explore it. 

But _here_? Now? His mind is wheeling. 

“Yes,” Nines states simply. “I’ve scanned the garage, and with the data I’ve collected so far, it seems unlikely we are to be bothered until the package arrives. The windows might prove to be unsatisfactory, so if you are not inclined --” 

“I’m in,” Gavin interjects, taking a deep breath and squeezing his dick again, harder than before. “Fuck, Nines. Fuck, I’m so in. See how hard I am already?” he removes his hand, pressing it next to his jeans so Nines can see the full outline.

“I see,” Nines answers, voice taking on that breathiness again. 

Gavin groans low in his throat as he runs his hand over his shaft, knowing now that he can and that Nines wants him to. Nines _wants_ this, here and now, watching him raptly and Gavin thinks he might combust, with excitement or giddiness or pure stupid lust, he’s not sure.

“I was just thinking about last week,” Gavin says, turning and grinning at Nines, who’s now leaning into the corner of the couch, one leg bent up onto the seat, “when I woke you up eating you out. How you rode my face like you had dreamed of it in your mind palace or something, knowing exactly what you wanted to take.” 

Nines hums, reaching down to the apex of his legs as well, palming himself. He must have changed his genital plate sometime over the weekend because now Gavin can see how his hand cups himself, rubbing and stroking slowly. God if that isn’t fucking hot, watching Nines lose his sense of stiff social decency, seeing him in the stark white lights of the garage lobby and palming his dick like he craves it. 

“I know what I want now, too,” Nines says softly, leaning over and holding Gavin by his chin to kiss him on the lips. His hand drifts down Gavin’s neck, dusting fingertips over his adam’s apple and down to his chest, searching out the shape of his pecs underneath his charcoal grey button up he had worn to court this morning, taking a handful and squeezing. 

“Do you? Gonna tell me?” Gavin asks against his lips, kissing him again, more than happy to take his hand back when Nines replaces it with his own, lifting up his other hand to cup around the back of Nines’ neck. 

Nines looks at him with hooded eyes before he kisses him, turning it deep and heavy, licking along the seam of Gavin’s lip as his fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze. He’s gentle with him below but he ravages Gavin’s mouth, sucking on his lips with a desperate ease, and Gavin gets the sense Nines needs a bit of a guiding hand, too shy or too embarrassed to say so. 

Gavin pulls back with a pop, resting their brows together and holding onto Nines’ wrist to stop his moving hand, finding that it’s trembling a bit, in it’s little electrical way. “Whatever you want, baby, just tell me,” he insists. 

Nines breathes out, eyes tightly closed and cheeks flushed all the way up his cheekbones. He is embarrassed, and it pulls on Gavin’s heartstrings just a little. He can be so demanding when it comes to certainties in their sex or ordinary lives, but in new scenarios like these he is still shy to admit his desires, and Gavin is too. It’s more endearing than he knows what to do with. 

“I want…,” Nines starts, still testing it out in his mouth. “Gavin, I want you to fuck me. Right here. I want to break this societal taboo, I want you to ruin me, where we could be caught,” he says, voice nearly dropped to a whisper. “I’ll keep my scanners on so it will be safe, but --” 

Gavin kisses Nines again, licking into his mouth and holding him tightly by the back of his neck, gripping his wrist just the same. He bites Nines’ lip, earning a sharp inhale in response, and that’s all he needs to nearly grin ear to ear. 

“You want to break some rules, hot shot?” Gavin nearly growls, pushing Nines back into the couch armrest and leaning himself back into the other one a short distance away, looking at him expectantly, darkly. “Show me how much you need it, and then I’ll consider wrecking you into pieces before the attendant comes back.” 

Nines’ mouth opens in surprise for a brief moment, then he bites his lip, brows pinching up a half nervous, half excited way, turning around with his knee on the couch and unbuckling his belt. Gavin does the same, pushing the zipper down just enough to push his boxers past his balls and pull his cock out, thick and hot in his hand. Nines looks back over his shoulder, lust blooming on his face as he reaches back and pushes his pants and belt past the curve of his ass, resting his chest on the armrest. 

“That’s better,” Gavin groans under his breath, wrapping his hand loosely around himself for now. “Bet the cameras have a full view of that gorgeous ass now, you know that?” 

“Yeah,” Nines replies, resting his forearms up on the armrest for more stability, feet nearly in Gavin’s lap as he sticks his ass out, whining just from the mere thought of it. He must have kept the cameras rolling, then. Well, Gavin hopes no one is going to check them after closing today. The thought that they might, though, gets his dick throbbing and his breath tight in his chest. 

He croons when Nines shakes his hips a little, the swell of his cheeks and the band of his pants making such shadows to highlight his thick ass, and when Nines reaches back to pull on a cheek Gavin praises him and whatever malfunction developed in Nines to make him this fucking perfect. Gavin massages the base of his cock, spreading his legs on the couch further. 

“Look at you, your ass is begging for it. Shit, I can’t believe you want to be fucked here, right where people can hear you. You’re so loud, they’ll know I’m fucking you right in their lobby, stuffing you full,” Gavin narrates, the head of his cock shining as precum dribbles at the slit. “They’ll know how good you’re getting fucked and beg to see you.” 

At that, Nines moans, head dropping to his hands, spreading his knees just a bit on the cushion and rocking his hips, restricted from spreading himself out more from his pants. Gavin can see a peek of his taint and where his hole clenches around nothing, looking soft and pink. The way his mouth waters should be embarrassing but it just makes him bite his lip and swallow around a grunt. 

“Fuck, yeah, show me. Let them record how good your pussy looks, catching how wet you are,” Gavin pants, pumping his cock in firm strokes. 

“Gavin --! Oh --,” Nines grabs his ass again, pulling his cheek away to show his hole, sweetly blinking at him. He turns and gives Gavin a watery, glazed look, lips red where he’s been kissed and chewing on them. “Fuck me, please, I’m so wet,” he complains like it’s a problem, pushing his ass out more so his heavy, round balls push out from his pants, smooth and red and pleading to be played with. 

Gavin reaches out and holds his ass for him instead, and in response Nines arches his back for him, presenting himself, keening low in his throat. Gavin’s face feels hot and red like he’s ran a dozen miles, watching Nines splay himself out like this, completely at Gavin’s beck and will. It’s been awhile since Nines has allowed Gavin to take the lead, lately preferring to hold the reins himself and direct how things go in bed. Gavin loves it, he loves losing himself in his head for a time and giving himself over to Nines to take care of, and it’s been especially helpful elsewhere in his life, too. He’s not dumb enough to not admit that, because he knows so much of how his life is now is owed to Nines. 

But he will also admit that a part of him also loves to take care of Nines, too; to give him the same sense of release and vulnerability, assured that he is well protected when Gavin is the lead. He takes all of it seriously, meaningfully, and situations like these it calls for it more than ever. Before he gets to his knees, he checks the windows, listening in to the garage. He gently shushes Nines when he makes his impatient noises, runs his palm up to his hip and grasps it firmly, guiding Nines back so his chest rests on the cushions and his face up on his forearm. This way, Gavin can lean in closer and take the brunt of view if it ever comes to that, but he trusts that Nines is keeping his proximity alerts at full-function. 

“I know you’re desperate, baby. You’re so good, such a pretty slut,” Gavin whispers into Nines’ ear, holding himself up from a grip on the armrest. “Isn’t that right? You’re so needy for my cock you need me to fuck you at the mechanics.” 

“Gav…,” Nines breathes out, breath hot where it tickles his whiskery jaw, whining in his chest. The sound of it seems a little muted, like it’s through a wall, so he must have restricted his vocal output. It makes Gavin grin, knowing that Nines is really all in, but he just wants to make sure while he’s still a little lucid. 

“What color, sweetheart?” he asks, nosing behind Nines’ ear and kissing his hairline above his turtleneck. 

“G-Green,” Nines responds, still pushing his ass up searchingly, making small noises when he feels out the tip of Gavin’s cock pushing in his cheek. “Please, I want this, want you to fuck me,” he adds, mouth moving but the sound is displaced, reaching back and gripping Gavin’s slacks where one foot is planted on the ground. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll beg for it everywhere,” Gavin promises, taking his earlobe in his mouth and biting, then laves his tongue over it even if Nines can’t feel pain. 

Gavin pushes himself up to watch his cock press between those thick cheeks, sliding through his tight hole with ease. He pulls out halfway through just because he likes how it looks, and Nines’ mouth opening on the outstroke has his cock throbbing hard every time. He shoves in fast, making Nines’ pretty mouth open wider soundlessly, and then it’s a familiar rhythm of rocking his hips hard and steady, keeping his shoulders still as his hands grip the armrest. Nines makes the sweetest sounds every time Gavin’s hips slap his ass, keeping his back arched for the perfect angle every time, eyes tightly screwed shut. 

“Nines, open your eyes,” Gavin grits out, looking down at him. He pulls his hips back and thrusts in deep enough to nudge Nines’ head into the armrest. “Look at me.” 

Nines does open his eyes, but first he looks out into the lobby, all the empty chairs and stacked magazine and newspaper tablets, the muted television screen still playing the nightly news. Completely empty. Completely out in the open. 

“Love fucking you like this,” Gavin says, drawing his attention back, and this time Nines’ eyes are hazy blue, half open and magnetized to him, watching as Gavin pushes his hair out of his face above him, railing into him. “Show everyone that you’re begging to be fucked.” 

“Yes --!” Nines gasps. “I want them to k-know, to see.” 

Gavin knows it’s hypothetical. They had discussed that actual seen, public sex wasn’t their goal, just the fantasy of being seen, the risk. And fuck, if this isn’t risky Gavin doesn’t know what is. 

“I know you do, you look so pretty taking my dick, they’d pay to see you. So filthy and wrecked,” Gavin groans, leaning back a little to grip Nines’ hips, hold him still as he grinds into him, cock hitting him at his deepest sensors. He’s buried so deep inside his body he swears Nines has special wires or something that tighten around him the deeper he goes no matter which plate Nines uses, cradling his cock and begging for every inch of him. “You’ll talk to the attendant with my cum dripping out of your pussy, and they won’t fucking know.” 

Nines wails, the sound louder than all the others and tinny around the edges, but Nines folds his hand over his mouth to stifle it. Gavin grunts and his thrusts take on a ragged staccato, the wet sound making his thighs strain and balls twitch, almost there. 

“Please!” Nines whines behind his hand. “I want it! H-harder, fill me, please…,” he continues, spiraling into ‘yes’s and ‘more’s that swim in Gavin’s ears. 

Gavin’s hand flies to the armest to steady himself, arm shaking as he digs his foot in on the linoleum and fucks in as deep and hard as he can, chasing to cut the string that’s holding him tight. He feels sweat glisten on his forehead and the small of his back, grip on the armrest making the leather fold and give.

He’s almost surprised when Nines comes, falling undone underneath him, hiding his face in his arm to muffle the low and broken moan that tears from him. He tightens and flutters around Gavin as his hips shake, and just feeling how deeply he comes, a full-body, white-out orgasm, has Gavin spilling inside, coming thick and heavy. 

“Ohh, fuck,” Gavin groans, blinking open his eyes as his body still shudders with electric heat, thrusting slow and indulgently. He’s always been a little greedy and selfish, though usually taken in small doses here and there. He loves how it feels to chase that pleasure a little more, just for himself, watching his spend streak and glisten along his cock when he pulls out halfway, how it makes Nines’ hole slippery and loose and so _easy_ , like fucking into a grip made just for him. The head of his cock is sensitive but inside Nines is buttery soft. 

Gavin leans down and kisses Nines’ head, over his hair, his neck. He runs his hands up and down his sides, making his sweater even more wrinkled as he slides his palms up his waist, knowing how much Nines needs the bare contact. His cock starts to soften but he doesn’t move just yet, knowing they still have time before the twenty minutes is up, so he sinks into Nines and rests there, stealing a bit more kisses. 

“Hey,” Gavin whispers, kissing Nines’ ear. “How’re you feelin’?” 

Nines hums and moves his hand from his mouth, turning his head and nosing into Gavin’s cheek. Gavin can tell without looking at him that he’s giving him his dimpled half smile and he knows that he feels damn good. 

Nines does talk to the attendant afterward, when they’re all straightened and cleaned up and sitting in the lobby as if nothing had changed at all. He takes the keys with a pleasant ‘thank you’ and pays wirelessly, then they’re out the door back to their repaired car waiting for them in the parking lot. 

It’s only when sitting in the passenger seat that Nines visibly reacts to what happened, looking like he might be floating an inch above the seat with the way he nearly preens. He sits with his elbow up on the door, smiling and quietly watching out the window as the streets pass, and Gavin drives, heart feeling floaty and soft though he’d never say it with words.

When they’re back inside the house, and after greeting the cats, taking off their shoes, Gavin stands in the kitchen and flips through the mail. He’s back in real-time world, minding his own business, until Nines comes up behind him, wraps his arms around his chest, and whispers in his ear all the places where he’d like to have sex next.


End file.
